


A Perfect Nights Sleep

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [44]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Somnophilia, maybe ooc house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's because House feels the need to fill adverts with uncomfortable questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Nights Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy! (as per usual...)

Chase was perfect.

House often wondered if God favoured the morose doctor, because giving him Chase, seemed like a gift, only a deity would give. Not only was Chase's mind incredibly interesting. And it was. A beautiful bubbling mixture of intelligence, imagination, creativity, but it was also a mind field of parental verbal abuse, cloaked in the shadow of a father he could never grow up to be like, troubled with the haunting ghost of a now dead drunk mother. His view on suicide, how it was for the weak, his view on death, and how he shed a tear, every time a baby died. Oh yes. Chase's mind was _made_ for House, the blond yearned for affection and attention and praise, and yet he also had a masochistic streak, and he was perfect.

His accent. That seemed to be too good to be true. That gave him a lifetime to make jokes, gave him the opportunity for more imaginative pet named. Pretty Wombat, Little Aussie, and whenever Chase gave him a blow job, House could always make the joke "Wow, you seem to know your way Down Under." And that was worth it.

His physical appearance. It outdid perfection. He was tall, but shorter than House. He was toned, but he wasn't muscled. Sun-kissed Australian skin, and long silky blond hair that tucked to the back of his neck so beautifully, just the right length for House to slide his nimble fingers through the strands and tug. His had especially expressive blue eyes that gave away his above average poker face. His eyes reminded House of the ocean, and his smile reminded House of the sun. He had sinfully pink lips, and honest to god, Chase was a beautiful man.

But knowing all of those things, House didn't realise Chase was perfect, till he _knew._

When he found out how Chase liked to have sex.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Chase asked nervously, he was sitting cross legged on the sofa, when House had sprung the question drawing the adverts. He fists his pyjama trousers, old cotton blue chequered pants, in his fists by his knees and chewed his bottom lip "Why am I even asking? Of course you'll laugh," and a beautiful red rushed up to his cheeks.

House was surprised, he'd expected some sort of funny retort, Chase was good at thinking on his feet, but the flush of his cheeks, and the aversion of eye contact said the answer was more delicious than House had previously imagined. "If you don't tell me, who are you going to tell?" But the thought that Chase had told anyone else, boiled House's blood to the level where steam might come out of his ears.

"I...I uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I like to be asleep." He admitted softly.

There. That was it. Right there. _Perfect._ Because there was no way Chase could have known that House's ultimate kink was somnophilia, was fucking someone while they slept. While they were all loose-limbs and pliant, and mouldable and perfect. He sat there, slightly shell shocked.

"Crap," Chase muttered "I shouldn't have sa-"

"Go to sleep." House ordered hoarsely " _Now."_

Chase stared at him in disbelief, a lock of hair dropping across his forehead "R-really?" He whispered, and House was in awe at how Chase wasn't aware of how _amazing_ he was. He nodded, and Chase glanced at the clock, it was only 9:30, but he went to their bedroom. He tossed and turned at first, but then all that hectic rushing about at the hospital, all those late nights, washed over him, and with a small yawn, he snuggled further into the blankets, and fell asleep.

...

...

...

House waited for two hours.

He rapt his fingers against his knee, before padding into the dark bedroom. His eyes adjusting to the dark quickly, and his breath hitched. Chase had splayed himself out, arms high above his head, legs spread, the blanket draped over him, as he slept. Exquisite. House stripped down quickly, before moving the blankets carefully, and tugging down Chase's trousers. The Aussie whined in his sleep, and rolled over onto his side, tucking his legs up.

Perfect.

House lay beside him, lubing up his fingers quietly, a rush swimming through him, it had been _so long_ since a partner had let him fuck them when they were sleeping. He pushed one finger into Chase and groaned quietly, nice and loose and relaxed. You couldn't get this relaxed when you were awake, and House supposed that this was why he liked it so much. He located the prostate, and massaged it gently, just till he stirred Chase's limp cock to semi-hardness.

The good thing about sex with someone while they slept, for House, was that he should shower them with affection. He couldn't do that if they were awake, they might hold it over him, but now, he sucked gently on the back of Chase's neck, gentle kisses along his jaw, and his hand pumped up and down his length. And then he was positioning himself, and with one long thrust, he buried himself inside his perfect boyfriend. He thrust with wild abandon, and Chase slept right through it, the only active part of him was his dick, which leaked mercilessly against his toned stomach. House brushed his stubble against Chase's shoulder, sucking a deep hickey above the bone, hips stuttering in their rhythm.

He came, with a small cry, burying his load deep inside his boyfriend, before pulling out, and falling fast asleep.

 

...

...

...

Chase woke up happy, he stretched lazily, and moaned at the feel of cum dripping out of his hole at the movement. He sat up, to see House still slumbering beside him, and he padded to the bathroom, where he stopped in shock.

Marks.

Marks all over his torso, bites marks on his shoulders and his chest, long red scratches, and it was just so _weird_ to see, because House never marked him. It had been something Chase never brought up, assuming the man didn't want to mark Chase as his own, but this... Chase smiled, touching a deep blue bruise on his neck, he liked this.

"Should'a known you'd like possession, you damn kinky Australian bastard."

Chase shoots House a soft smile through the mirror, which is filled with love, and it makes House shift uncomfortably, because Chase has never looked at him like that before. With such vulnerability and no masks, House looks away.

"Stop looking at me like that." He snaps.

Chase instantly changes his face to a cool smirk; "Just admiring that love-struck gaze you're giving me."

House grins. See that? _Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
